Nothing is impossible
by aya14902
Summary: Padme is pregnant in clone wars. Anakin is captured by dooku. Dooku tortured Anakin for information. Obi wan is injured. Ahsoka feels her Masters pain. Ahsoka discovered secrets. By these secrets is the Orde and the Republic in chaos. What are these secrets? Can the Orde and the Republic save Anakin and help Obi wan? Can this change the future? Read and know.
1. Bad news

Hi everybody! This is my first fanfiction!

 **Chapter one : Bad News.**

Padme stood by her balcony. She waits for her husband. Anakin Skywalker. She must tell him something.

She put her hand on her belly.

Padme pov:

When coming anakin?

I wait for hours.

Wat if something happened to him?

Wat if ... if he is hurt?

No padme don't think so.

Anakin is strong, he comes to you, you are his wife and he is your husband.

She breathed a few time deeply.

In.

Out.

In.

Out.

Threepio pov:

Hmmmm where is master Ani.

Maybe it is better if I'm going to miss padme.

My lady, you want read something. Maybe a HoloPad.

'Yes' she answered.

I give her the HoloPad.

She have read the first message and she is screams and cries. I run to her how fast i can. I look to her and say to her:'What is happening my lady.' She give my the HoloPad and i begin to read : _Skywalker captured._ I'm looking with horror and read what the message say :

 _Skywalker captured._

 _Today in a mission. The jedi knight Anakin Skywalker have save everybody but not himself._

 _Count Dooku and general Grievous have fighting general Kenobi and general Skywalker._

 _Padawan Tano have escaped with the troopers to the ship. General Skywalker have save_

 _Master Kenobi life but dooku was behind him and have captured Anakin Skywalker. General_

 _Kenobi is injured and is now in the medical bay. The orde and the Republic are thinking_

 _about how they get General Skywalker return. Hopefully they find something._

'Oh dear' that was the only thing what i can say. Don't worry my lady i know Master Skywalker is strong. He don't give it up.

'I know i know' cried Padme 'but "sniff" but i must tell him something. Threepio I'm pregnant!'

'Oh my lady' i say. 'What must we do.'

I have look to her and have see how she then passing out.

'My lady' have i yell.

I have run to her with my robot body. I have look to her impulse. She is unconscious.

Padme pov:

I have listen to Threepio and how he say to me that Anakin is good.

Then i have cry and say to Threepio that I'm pregnant.

The last thing what i have hear before i have passing out is that Threepio have ask me what we must do. Then i start to see black spots.

Author :

So this is the first chapter.

Please comment about this story.

Oh and i promise the next chapter is longer and then you read about anakin and count dooku!

Remember this is my first story. Tnx for reading!


	2. Pain

Hey guys this is chapter 2!

Warning: you can read torture.

 **Chapter 2. Pain.**

Anakin's pov:

Ugh. I have look around. Where am I. I close my eyes and try to remember.

 _Ahsoka go! Go with the troopers! I will find Obi Wan and then I come! : I screamed._

 _But, but Master no! Count Dooku and General Grievous are there! She screamed return._

 _Ahsoka I say GO! I bent down before a laser hit my head. Than I get my lightsaber with the force and activate it._

 _I reflect all the shots being fired at me. I look behind me and say: 'GO Snips! Now!_

 _Then I run and cut each robot on my way. If I'm there I see how Dooku and Grievous fight Obi Wan._

 _Dooku allowed to fall on the ceiling Obi Wan with the aid of the force. Obi Wan was unconscious._

 _I run to Dooku and fight him. Grievous was behind me. He fights me from behind. I pushed them to the wall of the force. I grabbed Obi Wan and ran to the ship. Rex was for the ship. I run to him and ask what happened. He says:' General, the ship is stuck. What is happened to General Kenobi?' Rex Listen goes with Obi Wan inside the ship. I will move the ship with the force right? 'But sir': hesitated Rex. No don't but go that is an order. 'Yes sir': said rex._

 _He grabbed Obi Wan and went into the ship. I concentrated myself and lifted the ship by force. I didn't realize that I was shot behind. If the ship is move, one shot hit me in my back. Then I was unconscious._

I open my eyes.

I sighed and close my eyes again.

The important thing is that everybody is save.

I smile.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah i open my eyes and see Dooku and MagnaGuards. They have torture me with their electro staffs.

So, so, young Skywalker. What a surprise. You must remember that you cannot have fun as a prisoner. : Dooku said.

I look to him and say:'' what do you want Dooku.''

He look to my and grinned. Now now Skywalker. 'Come on you don't know what I want?' He comes closer to me and whispers: 'Tell my where the jedi and the Republic outposts are.'

O Dooku you really think i want to say it to you? Ha i didn't know that you are so stupid.

He looks to me and grinned and say:' don't worry Skywalker I have a lot of games for you. MagnaGuards do your work.'

First I feel nothing. Then i feel as my blood is cooking. The electricity has burn my body.

I gritted my teeth to not to scream.

I can't hold this on, I begin to scream. It's too painful.

I hear Dooku laugh.

Then it stops. I panted heavily.

Then I begin to see black spots.

Dooku pov:

'' _Dooku, what do you want_ '', say my master Darth Sidious.

''Master I have great news. I have Skywalker.'', I responded.

Dart Sidious laughs: '' _Good news very good news.''_

''Yes Master. I want to ask him where the jedi and the Republic outposts are. What do you think? Master.''

'' _I think that's a good idea. But look out for the jedi. Oh Dooku don't forget to_ _ **play**_ _with Skywalker.''_

''Yes Master absolutely. What you wish.''

I cancel the message.

I grin when I think how I'm going to play with Skywalker.

I stand for Skywalkers cell.

''Is he wake?'' I ask the medical droid 2-1b.

''Yes Master.'', Responded medical droid 2-1b.

You MagnaGuards come with my. I commanded.

When I came in, I looked at Skywalker.

He was SMILED!

I look to the MagnaGuards. The MagnaGuards looked at me and understood what I wanted to say

The Magna Guards walked Skywalker and push his staff into Skywalkers stomach.

Then I hear beautiful scream.

''So young Skywalker. What a surprise. You must remember that you cannot have fun as a prisoner.'', I say.

He looks to me and say: What do you want Dooku.

I look to him and grinned. Now now Skywalker. Come on you don't know what I want? I come closer to him and whispers: Tell my where the jedi and the Republic outposts are.

O Dooku you really think I want to say it to you? Ha I didn't know that you are so stupid. He answered.

I look to him and grinned and say:' don't worry Skywalker I have a lot of games for you. MagnaGuards do your work.

I look how the MagnaGuards walk to Skywalker and push their staffs in him.

First he doesn't scream but then i hear his scream and laugh.

I raised my hand as a sign of stopping.

I hear him panted heavily.

Then he passes out.

No no no: I say angry.

MagnaGuards do it again!

They have pushed their staffs in him but he doesn't wake up.

Sir he is unconscious. : The medical droid 2-1b says.

Right I let him, but if he is wake up tell me.

Yes sir.

I turned and walked away.

Ahsoka pov:

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah. I scream when I come out of my meditation.

Another Padawans look to my.

O sith. I forgot that I was in 'All Padawans together meditate lesson'.

Wait a moment. That scream. That was my Master. Master Anakin. He is in pain.

Something wrong Padawan Tano. Jedi Master Luminara asks me.

No. I mean yes. I mean... Huh... I must go.

Wait where are you going? Ask Luminara. You can't go. I want to know what you saw while you were meditating.

I'm sorry. But I must go to Master Kenobi and Master Yoda. I say.

Okay you can go, Padawan Tano. Luminara say.

I run in the jedi temple. So fast if I can. Huh I'm tired. I stand and rest.

I close my eyes and breathe deeply.

 _Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah. I hear. I feel._

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah . I scream. I open my eyes. It is too painful.

Oh Master what are they doing with you.

I run to the Jedi Order and open the door.

Thank god. Obi Wan and Master Yoda are there. Master Windu too.

Hmmm. Padawan Tano. What do you want? Master Yoda asks me.

'Master' Always when I meditate or close my eyes I feel pain. And I hear screams. It sounds like Master Skywalker. I am afraid that Dooku torture him. I think for information. Because I heard him ask where are the outposts?

What! Obi Wan semi screams semi talk.

Young Skywalker in pain, he is. Save him, we must. Before the information, he give. Master Yoda told my.

But how. We don't know where he is. Master Windu say.

We know where he is. He is on Dooku ship! I say too loudly.

Yes Ahsoka we know. But, in which part. Ahsoka, we cannot just go in without a plan or tactics.

Why! I scream. He is on pain, I too. I don't know how but I can feel his pain.

Yes Ahsoka we know. Obi Wan begin. Believe my I want to go to the ship and save Anakin but I can't. And that go in the ship without a plan or tactics that is Anakin's way.

Wait, we must. Hope we must, That Skywalker don't speak.

Padawan Tano goes and rest. We want search Skywalker. And if we find him we tell you. Go to your room and rest. Master Windu says.

Yes Masters. I say disappointed.

Anakin pov:

Ugh what's happened?

Huh where are my.

Oh yeah I was captured by Dooku.

Man, he want know where the jedi and Republic outposts are.

I do not know how long I can keep going.

Think Anakin think what you can do or how can you keep going.

Think about Padme.

I did not realize that I was laughing when I thought of Padme.

Aaaaaaah that pain again.

I open my eyes and look for my.

Dooku! What a surprise! I say.

Oh no Skywalker not this time. He answered.

So where are you helpers. It was so funny with him. I say sarcastic.

He laughs. O Skywalker today i have another game.

He raised his hand to me and shot lightning at me.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah. I screamed. He does this a complete 10 seconds.

I panted heavily. I ... I... I will never tell you. I breathed.

He raised his hand to me and shot lightning at me, again.

This time a complete 1 minute. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah. I scream.

I gasp.

So Skywalker tells my where the Jedi and Republic outposts are. Dooku say.

I will never tell you. You are a monster. I will die and don't tell you.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! He shot lightning to my. This time 2 complete minutes.

I cry. I can't hold on.

Then I was blackout.

Ahsoka pov:

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah. I wake up and begin to cry. Soo much pain.

The tears roll from my eyes.

Ahsoka you are wake. I hear a voice.

It it was so soft and friendly.

Wait it can't how she is here.

I turned with a jerk and looked into the chocolate brown eyes.

Author:

This is chapter 2.

I hope that you find it good!

Thanks for reading!

Please comment about this story.


	3. Wake up

So guys this is chapter 3!

Sorry if it take long before I make this.

I have school. But my ankle ligaments are torn.

So I have time enough for make a few chapters.

You can read Obitine.

 **Chapter 3. Wake up.**

Satine pov:

I have read the HoloNet News. I already feel the tears pricking.

Wait obi wan is injured, very injured.

Huh. I think that I must go to the medical bay. But what if there are jedi. What will they think?

No Satine stop. If you want go then you must go. Don't forget he is your 'best' friend. You trust him.

Hmmmm. Maybe I can ask senator Amidala if she wants to go with me. But I think that she is sad because Skywalker is captured. But I can try.

Okay I will try but first I have to shower.

Padme pov:

Ahsoka you are wake. I ask.

She turned and looks in my eyes.

S senator A Amidala. What a are you d doing here? She stutters.

''Oooh Ahsoka. Please call my Padme. Ride?'', I begin.

''Yes yes absolutely senator I mean Padme. What do you want?'' She asks me.

I I huh Ahsoka I have read the HoloPad and I have read about Obi Wan and Anakin. I mean general Kenobi and General Skywalker. I want know what's happened. You can tell me. I look to her with my Please-tell-my-eyes.

She sighs. Okay then. It is that… And she begins to tell me everything. About that Obi Wan was fighting with Grievous and Dooku. And that Anakin goes to save obi wan. But how the droid hits him. I did not notice a tear slid down as she told about it Anakin is hit. She stops and look to me and say: My Master have save everybody but not himself. Then she begins to cry. I hug her and then I start to cry too.

She stops and look to me and say: Why is this happening to him? I was by the jedi council but they say to me that I must wait. They can't save him.

I look to her and say: Don't worry Ahsoka. Everything will be fine. I, I must go my dear. You can find me. And if you need to talk then you can come to me. Ride Ahsoka.

Yes Padme. She answered.

I nodded and went back to my apartment to change clothes. Then I go to my office, to the Senate. Maybe I can do something for Anakin. Hold on my love hold on.

Ahsoka pov:

I look in the chocolate brown eyes.

''S senator A Amidala. What a are you d doing here?'', I stutter.

''Oooh Ahsoka. Please call my Padme. Right?'', She say.

''Yes yes absolutely senator I mean Padme. What do you want?'' I ask her. _Oh man. I'm stupid._ I think.

I I huh Ahsoka I have read the HoloPad and I have read about Obi Wan and Anakin. I mean general Kenobi and General Skywalker. I want know what's happened. You can tell me. She looks to me with her Please-tell-my-eyes.

I sigh. Okay then. It is that ... And I begin tell her everything. About that Obi Wan was fighting with Grievous and Dooku. And that Anakin goes to save obi wan. About how the droid hits him. I look to her and see how a tear slide down on her cheek if I tell her about how Anakin is hit. I want tell her more about that he is torture and that I feel him pain. But I stop and look to her and say: My Master has saved everybody but not himself. Than I begin to cry. She hug me and then she start to cry too.

I stop and look to her and say: Why is this happening to him. I was by the jedi council but they say to me that I must wait. They can't save him.

She looks to me and say: Don't worry Ahsoka. Everything will be fine. I must go my dear. You can find me. And if you need to talk then you can come to my. Right Ahsoka. Say to me.

Yes Padme. I answered.

She nods to me and goes away.

I look to her and sigh. Wait she was crying for my Master. Wait I know that they two are best friends but are best friend's so close. Hmmmmmm maybe something is wrong. Wait stop Ahsoka! I must go to Obi Wan. Maybe he is better. I sigh and stand up. I walk to the medical bay.

Satine pov:

That shower was what I needed. So let's call Padme now.

Bodyguard give me the HoloPhone.

He gives me my phone.

I call Padme and tell her my plan.

My lucky she said yes.

She asks me when we go to Obi Wan.

Now. If you can then now. I say.

Okay then I will meet you for the medical bay. She says.

Yes a ride I will be there in a minute of 10. I say.

Okay me too. She says.

I hang the phone up.

I start to dress.

Padme pov:

I sighs finally I'm home.

Ahsoka was really said.

Oh my poor Ani. I will find you. With or without the jedi council.

I sit in my couch. I look to the traffic in Coruscant.

Trinngggggg trrinnngggg. I see Threepio come with my HoloPhone.

''Miss Padme Miss Padme, Duchess Satine Kryze calls you. Should I record?'', He asks.

''Of course Threepio.'', I answered.

I look to Satine's hologram.

''Hello Duchess Satine Kryze. What a surprise.''

'' _Please Padme call me Satine. We are friends. Or not.''_

''Satine of course we are. And not just friends but Best friends. Something wrong.''

'' _Yes, I think that you have read the HoloNet News.''_

I sigh. ''Yes I have. It is bad news, very bad news.''

'' _Yes of course it is. Skywalker is captured, Obi Wan is very injured. And clones are light injured. ''_

''Yes. And Ahsoka is sad. I was by her room today.''

'' _Yes I know. Poor child. I have thought maybe we can go to Obi Wan and see how he is.''_

''Satine, that is a good idea. I was thinking about it too. When do you want to go?''

'' _Now, if you can then now_.''

''Okay I will meet you for the medical bay.''

'' _Yes a ride. I will be there I a minute of 10.''_

''Okay, I too.''

I hang the phone up.

''You know I think that Satine and Obi Wan are a good pair.'', I told Threepio.

''Oh my lady. Hmm it can I mean they 2 are perfect if they are same and...''

''Threepio.'', I interrupted him, ''Can you give me my clothes.''

''Huh yes my lady. ''

Maybe I must talk with Anakin about Threepio.

If I think about Anakin I feel pain in my heart.

My Ani, my husband, my jedi. How they can do that with MY ANAKIN. I thought.

Threepio come in with my clothes. ''Here are you clothes my lady. ''

I look to him and begin to dress.

 _10 minutes later._

Ahsoka pov:

Finally I'm here.

He is that Senator Amidala and Duchess Satine Kryze.

''Ahsoka hey!'', Padme scream to me.

''Hey!'', I scream return.

I run to the Senator and Duchess.

''Welcome Senator Amidala and Duchess Satine Kryze what are you doing here?'', I ask.

''Ahsoka, is good to see you. Please call me Padme and call her Satine. We are here to see Obi Wan.'', Padme said.

''Really? I too! You can come with me. I mean I am a jedi so if I want to see a jedi they take me to him immediately.''

''But you are Senators they will ask you what you are doing and what do you want and why you want to see him. You want leave before you see him.''

''Wow, then of course we will go with you. I mean if that is not a problem.'', Satine say.

''No of course not Satine. You and Padme can follow my.'', I said.

We walk into the medical bay.

''Ooooh no not a medical droid. I hate medical droids.'', I whisper to them.

''What do you want jedi.'', the droid ask my.

''I want see Master Kenobi.'', I said resolute.

''And why are the Senators with you?'', He ask my.

''Because they want to see him too.''

''Alright follow my.''', He said.

We keep walking until we stopped for a room.

''He is here. But we have bad news. He is...'', the droid say.

''He is what droid.'', Satine says but I feel his anger and concern.

I and Padme look to her with big

He is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is is

O good he freezes.

I kick him and then he works.

''He is in coma.''

''What!'' I, Padme and Satine yell.

Satine begin to cry.

I see Padme want to cry to but she forces her tears back.

Me too.

Padme was strong enough and ask with trembling voice. ''How bad is he?''

''Let me look in my database.''

''He is very injured. But don't worry. The coma is not bad. He will wakes up.'', The droid say.

We sigh.

''Thank the force.'', I sigh.

I watch to Satine and see a tear sliding down.

 _Something is wrong here._ I thought

Satine pov:

''He is in coma.'', the droid say.

''WHAT!'' I yell.

I cannot believe it. He lies.

No not Obi Wan not him. Not my Obi.

I cry.

I can't believe why. Why is this happening?

I hear Padme say how bad is he.

I look to her and the droid answer: ''He is very injured. But don't worry. The coma is not bad. He will wake up.''

If I hear that I sigh deeply.

I feel a tear sliding down.

 _Thank the force. Thank the force. Thank the force. Thank the force._ I repeat in my head.

 _Oh my dear. Please wake up. Please. I love you!_

So this was chapter 3.

Please review. I want know what you think about it.


	4. Problem

Hey guys this is chapter 4.

 **Chapter 4. Problem.**

Padme pov:

Oh no. Why is this happened?

First my Ani is captured. Second Ahsoka is sad. Obi Wan is in coma and very injured. Satine is worry about him. And I. My husband is captured and I'm pregnant.

Wait what if Dooku tortures Anakin.

I begin to cry if I think about Anakin is tortured.

Maybe I must ask Ahsoka.

Pssss Ahsoka comes to the corridor. I whisper.

Why. She answers me in a whisper.

Just come. I whisper and stand up.  
I walk to the corridor. I look behind me and see Ahsoka stand up with a sigh.  
I smile a little.

Huh what do you want Padme. I hear Ahsoka asking.  
Please Ahsoka sit. I say. Now we sit on the chairs for the room.  
Ahsoka I have a question. I begin.  
Yes. She says.  
Is ... is Dooku torture Anakin. I mean Master Skywalker. I stutter.  
Wat how you know. She stutters too.  
WHAT! I say too hard. An old man look to my. Then he goes to his room.

Ahsoka begin to cry.  
Oh Ahsoka come on I'm sorry. I say.  
No Padme it isn't you, but if Anakin is in pain me can feel it.  
WHAT! I yell in my head. My heart is broken. My love is in pain and we do nothing. I thought.  
Ahsoka, have you tell this to the council? I ask.  
Yes I have. But they say that I don't must worry about it. If they know where he is they want to save him.  
What. Wait you mean that they are not care what the effect are from this capture-thing. I say.  
Ooh Padme what can I do. I have said it but they are not listening to me. She says.

Okay. I must go to my work.  
I'll say to Satine that she must come. I say.  
Okay. I'll stay here a little. She says.  
Okay I see you later my dear and if you need to talk you know it. I say with a smile.  
Yes. You know Padme Thank you. I feel my better now. Thank you really. Ahsoka says.  
No problem. And I return inside.

Satine. Come we must return to the senate. I say.

No Padme I will stay here a little. Satine says.

I sigh. I think about what Anakin have say to my about Obi Wan and Satine.  
You know my dear; Obi Wan my master is in love! Anakin says loud.  
Hsss Anakin not so loud. But wait what Obi Wan is in love impossible. I say. Explain Anakin.  
Ride listen today we was with Duchess Satine Kryze and another in a ship. Someone made a little spider things and hidden in the cellar. If I and Obi Wan were in the room with Satine and Senators then Obi Wan and Satine have a quarrel. But latter on a mission I notice that Satine and Obi Wan are a long time 'friends' and if I will go to the cellar I say to Obi Wan. I go to the cellar and you go to your girlfriend. He says okay. Padme listen I know it. Satine love Obi Wan and Obi Wan love Satine. Anakin say and then laugh.  
I laugh too. Ooh Anakin you are graze.

Senator Padme Amidala.  
He what. I was scared out of my mind.

Come on Padme the senate are waiting for us.  
Yes yes come on Satine. 

Master Yoda pov.

Jedi Order starts with the meeting, we will. I say.

We have bad news. Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker is captured by count Dooku. And Master Obi Wan Kenobi is in coma. Master Windu says.

Young Skywalker in problem, he is. Saves young Skywalker, we will. I say.

Is Dooku torture Skywalker. Master Kit Fisto asks.

Yes. Master Windu sighs.

Then Skywalker can give him the information. Master Oppo Rancis says.

If Master Kenobi was here he will say Anakin will never give the information. We must trust him. And I agree. Master Plo Koon says.

Agree, I do. Trust young Skywalker, we will. Rescue mission, we do. I say.

Yes Master. We will prepare are floats for leaving. Master Ki-Adi-Mundi says.

But we don't know where he is, master. Master Windu says.

Find him, we will. Then rescues him, we will. Understood, I am. I say.

Yes Master. They all say in unison.

Then this meeting, finished it is. I declare. 

Master Plo Koon pov.

Jedi Order starts with the meeting, we will. Master Yoda says.

We have bad news. Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker is captured by count Dooku. And Master Obi Wan Kenobi is in coma. Master Windu says.

Young Skywalker in problem, he is. Saves young Skywalker, we will. Master Yoda says.

Is Dooku torture Skywalker. Master Kit Fisto asks.

Yes. Master Windu sighs.

Then Skywalker can give him the information. Master Oppo Rancis says.

Huh I sigh. Master Oppo Rancis never liked Skywalker. Because he was not a Jedi Youngling. He was the youngest Jedi Padawan. He was the youngest Jedi Knight.

Oh dear. Little Soka is his padawan. She says that Anakin is good.

If Master Kenobi was here he will say Anakin will never give the information. We must trust him. And I agree. I say.

Agree, I do. Trust young Skywalker, we will. Rescue mission, we do. Master Yoda says.

Yes Master. We will prepare are floats for leaving. Master Ki-Adi-Mundi says.

Then I will prepare the troopers. Master Shaak Ti says.

But we don't know where he is, master. Master Windu says.

Find him, we will. Then rescues him, we will. Understood, I am. Master Yoda says.

Yes Master. We all say in unison.

Then this meeting, finished it is. Master Yoda declares. 

Author note:

I hope that you like it.  
So please review. I love to read your reviews.  
This time I have write about the Jedi Council/Order. The next chapter I will write about Anakin and Dooku.  
I have good ideas. But you must wait.  
TN for the reading.


	5. Surprise

Hey guys. This is chapter 5.

The holiday started so I hope I'm going to write.

As I promised you can read here about Anakin and Dooku.

 **Chapter 5 Surprise.**

Warning: You can read torture.

Anakin pov:

 _Ugh what's happened? Oh my head will explode._ I say in my head.

So Skywalker. Good morning how have you slept. Of course your head will explode. But if you want tell my where the outposts are then I will stop this all. Dooku says.

I close my eyes and put my shields.

Aaaaaaah Skywalker why you put your shields. Hmm. How should we understand each other now? Dooku says.

SHUT UP YOU DONKEY'S HEAD. You really think I will tell you. I die and I don't tell you! I scream in his face.

I don't know what he has done. But I feel blood. Blood on my face. On my nose.

How you dare Skywalker! Dooku says-scream.

Believe me if you didn't know where the outposts are then I have die you in the begin! Dooku scream.

Now! You will tell me. Understood? Dooku asks.

 _Laugh._ In your dreams I will tell you where. I answered.

Then I feel pain. It's like my blood is cooking.

AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! I scream. So much pain. I don't know how long I will hold on.

I gasp and say. Is this everything what you have? Mmmmm. I mean what do you want to do. You have torture me with Electric Staffs, Electric whip, Force Lightning. What do you want to do more? I ask.

O Skywalker I have a better idea. Dooku says and activate his lightsaber.

Dooku pov:

 _And have Skywalker tell you something. Dark Sidious asks._

No Mater I. I say but my master stop me.

 _Stop Tyranus. You didn't break Skywalker. You must broke him and let him TALK! UNDERSTAND! Sidious scream._

Yes Master. I will. I say.

Then his hologram is gone.

I sigh and then smile. I have an evil idea. I pack my lightsaber and laugh.

Padme pov.

I and Satine are in the senate.

Senator Amidala, Duchess Satine there is an important meeting. Senator Organa says. Senator Mon Mothma was after him.

What is going on? Satine asks.

The Jedi council are here. They want talk about Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker. Senator Mon Mothma says.

 _Anakin Skywalker._ If I hear that name I feel me solo happy. Wait _they want talk_ _ **about**_ _Anakin._ Not if they have good or bad news. _Bad news._ I feel a shiver go over my back.

Alright let's go then. I say.

Then we move to the jedi council.

Author note.

XD 2 cliff-hangers.

What is Doka's idea? What is the pain that wait for Anakin? What will the jedi council tell to the senators? Will they rescue Anakin? Read this in the next chapter.

I'm sorry that this is short but I write a story _Truth or dare._

But don't worry I will write another chapter.


	6. Outpost Rishi Station

Hey guys.

Sorry that I didn't write for a long time.

I usually write on my tablet, but my tablet was dead. It didn't work anymore. So I token my tablet to the shop and they were so friendly that they made it. So now my tablet is returned and I continue to write my stories.

 **Chapter 6**

Padme pov.

'' _The Jedi council are here. They want talk about Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker.'', Senator Mon Mothma says._

 _Anakin Skywalker. If I hear that name I feel me so happy. Wait they want talk about Anakin. Not if they have good or bad news. Bad news. I feel a shiver go over my back._

'' _Alright let's go then.'', I say._

 _Then we moved to the jedi council._

When we arrive Master Yoda says: ''Start this meeting, we will.''

''We will talk about the status of Knight Skywalker how we can see he didn't give Dooku the information.'', Master Windu says.

''But we don't know how long Skywalker can hold this.'', Master Plo Koon says.

''So we must find a way to rescue Skywalker. Right?'', I ask.

''Indeed.'', Master Kit Adi Mundi answers.

Anakin pov.

 _I gasp and say.'' Is this everything what you have? Mmmmm. With what do you want to torture me? You have torture me with Electric Staffs, Electric whip, Force Lightning. What do you want to do more?'', I ask._

'' _O Skywalker I have a better idea.'', Dooku says and activate his lightsaber._

What does he mean with a better idea? Why did he activate his lightsaber? O gosh this is bad. I thought.

I didn't have enough time to think or I felt something burn on my right shoulder. I bite on my teeth because I don't want to scream. Not for Dooku's fun.

I know what his new torture method is; His lightsaber.

He goes with his lightsaber from my right shoulder to my waist. I can't hold it anymore and begin to scream. Dooku stop for a second and ask me ; ''Where are the outposts tell me now and I will stop this.'' ''N-N-Never'', I stutter.

He starts again but this time he begins by my left breast and goes to my belly. Then he takes his lightsaber and he presses his lightsaber on my left breast there where my heart is. He didn't press it too much that I will die but he presses it like the way that it is painful.

I'm sorry, but I can't hold on. I thought.

''R-r-r-is-rishi s-s-sta-station.'', I stutter of the pain.

''What?'', Dooku asks and deactivate his lightsaber.

I suck to the air in hope that I will calm down my breath.

''WHAT DID YOU SAY!'', Dooku screams in my ear.

''I said Rishi Station, Outpost Rishi Station'',. I said finally without stutter.

''Hahahahaha I knew it Skywalker that you will tell me now excuse me I will go to the outpost. Muahaahaha.'', Dooku laugh in front of me.

''Choke in your laugh.'', I say.

But then I release that what I that was a bad idea.

Let's say I begin to see black spot. Hello black spots I missed you.

Dooku pov.

 _He gasps and says. ''Is this everything what you have? Mmmmm. With what do you want to torture me? You have torture me with Electric Staffs, Electric whip, Force Lightning. What do you want to do more?'', Skywalker asked._

'' _O Skywalker I have a better idea.'', I say and activate my lightsaber._

This will be fun. I thought in myself.

I put my lightsaber on Skywalker's right shoulder. I see that he try to not scream. I go from his right shoulder to his waist.

Then I hear a beautiful scream.'' I stop for a second and ask Skywalker: Where are the outposts tell me now and I will stop this.'' ''N-N-Never'', He stutters.

I start again but this time I begin by his left breast and goes to his belly. Then I take my lightsaber and I press my lightsaber on his left breast there where his heart is. I didn't press it too much that he will die but I press it like the way that it is painful.

Now he will not hold it anymore and if he will do I will press harder.

''R-r-r-is-rishi s-s-sta-station.'', He stutters of the pain.

''What?'', I ask and deactivate his lightsaber.

''WHAT Do YOU SAY!'', I scream in his ear.

''I said Rishi Station, Outpost Rishi Station.'', He said, this time without stutter.

''Hahahahaha I knew it Skywalker that you will tell me now excuse me I will go to the outpost. Muahaahaha.'', I laugh in front of him.

''Choke in your laugh.'', He says.

What, How dares he to say that. I order the MagnaGuards to electrify Skywalker until he is unconscious. So now let's go to Rishi station, but before I will tell Dark Sidious about this.

''Call Dark Sidious for me.'', I order the droid.

1 minute later I see my master and I bow for him.

''Master I have good news. Skywalker finally tells me where the outpost is.'', I said.

'' _Oh really tell me Tyranus.'', My master says._

''Outpost Rishi Station.'', I answer with a smile.

'' _Good, good. I will that you go to there and now.'', My Master says with a smile._

''Absolutely Master. I will go now with the droids, but can I now kill Skywalker.''

'' _Oh no Tyranus. You can't kill him. We need him. But go now. Oh and Dooku don't let this mission fail or ….'' My Master says with a dark voice._

''Of course Master. Don't worry. I will not fail.'', I said.

After that we talked about Skywalker and the mission I give an order to a droid to prepare everyone for the mission.

Author note:

Heyyyy guys.

Finally I finished this chapter.

And I will say again SORRY!

I hope you like it and please comment. I like to read what you guys think about it.  
Now it's Christmas holiday. So I hope that I can update this story and Truth or Dare.

So A happy merry Christmas and a happy new year for everyone!


End file.
